


Who are you?

by Multi_love



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_love/pseuds/Multi_love
Summary: A new girl Ciana is in town and becomes friends with the teenagers in Riverdale. Does she bring trouble to town? Something happens to the Ciana and she needs the help of her new friends. But Ciana is holding onto secrets tight, will the gang discover her secrets?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a story that's set after the finale. It's not fully canon. Varchie never got back together, Alice is back. You will read about the changes in the chapter. The mystery doesn't begin in this story.

Alice opened her eyes. The sun was warm as it shined on her. She could hear the birds singing outside. She rolled on her side and stretched her arms but didn't touch anything. Fp wasn't there. She sat up and looked around. He must be downstairs. She noticed her bare body and went to her drawer and put on some clothes. She looked around the room and saw all of her clothes from the day before spread all over the room. You can say Fp and Alice had a fun night. 

She walked down the stairs and turned to the kitchen. Fp was sitting at the table, his back facing her. She slowly and quietly walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around him. She could sense him jumping up.

"Give a man a warning would you."  
Alice rolled her eyes. "What's so fun with that."  
"I made breakfast, didn't want to wake you up."  
"The kids up yet?"  
He shook his head. "No, I don't think so." 

Alice released him and went to sit beside him. She filled a cup of coffee and sipped on it. She could feel Fp looking at her.  
"What?" She looked up at him.  
"You're just so beautiful."

Alice smiled and got up. She walked to Fp and he put his arm around her waist and pulled her so she was sitting on his lap.  
"You're not so bad yourself." She whispered close to his mouth.

They could feel each other's breaths. His hands were placed on her hips. She put her hands around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. He didn't wait to respond. He opened his mouth and let her tongue in for a battle with his. The kiss was messy and Fp brought her closer to him. But they were distracted by a voice and pulled apart. She was still on his lap and he had his hands on her hips.

"We would like some breakfast but we can come back later if that suits you. " Betty said. 

Alice cleared her voice and jumped of Fp's lap. She took her previous seat next to him. The kids lingered at the stairs and looked at each other. They sighed before walking into the kitchen and sat down beside each other in front of their parents. 

"Sorry about that." Fp was the first to speak.  
Jughead looked at him. "There is a reason we had a rule for this."  
"I know I know, we got carried away."  
Betty rolled her eyes.

It had passed a few months since Alice had returned. The FBI and Charles had found and arrested the farm with the help of Fp and the kids. 

The kids also discovered that they were together. They took it better than Alice and Fp though they would. Jughead and Betty just wanted to see their parents happy after the whole mess with the farm, Gargoyle king and Alice. But they still would prefer not to see their parents making out. 

"What do you have planned today?" Alice asked her daughter.  
"We are going to the wyrm and see if anyone is there."  
"You?" Jughead asked.  
"Nothing really, staying home I guess." Fp said and looked at Alice.  
Betty made a face. "Seriously"  
"Oh, Elizabeth!" Alice exclaimed.  
Fp couldn't help but smile.  
"I think we're just going to go now," Jughead said and stood.  
"Really?" Alice raised her eyebrows  
"Yeah, we gotta go, bye mom, Mr. Jones.  
She took Jughead's hand and they were out the door. 

Fp shook his head and stood up to do the dishes. Alice stood in front of him and took the cup from his hand and placed it on the table again.  
"You don't need to do that now."

She put her hand around his neck and kissed him. Fp drew back.  
"If I know right our other clothes are still in our room." Fp said.  
"Then it won't cause any problem if these wounds up on the floor." She said and tugged at his jeans.  
"Betty might be right," Alice said and chuckled.  
"I don't mind getting rid of some layers, it's getting hot." His voice was filled with lust.

Alice captured his lips again and he kissed her back. The passionate kiss went to a messy make out session. He placed kisses along her jaw to her neck. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her up the stairs and into Alice bedroom. He kicked the door closed and let her down the bed never leaving her lips. She drew back to take off her shirt. His lips connected with her the moment her shirt was off. "Alice" he moaned her name.  
She smirked into the kiss. Their other clothes were soon off. It was in indeed too hot for clothes. 

They collapsed into the bed panting.  
"That was amazing," Fp said between breaths. Alice looked at him.  
She had her arm around his side and her head on his chest. He was running his hand through her beautiful blond hair.

She looked up at him with her blue eyes "We should stay like this forever."  
"Yeah well I wish we could but I do have a job to do."  
Alice pouted "You don't need that."  
He chuckled "I have the serpents and sheriff business."  
"I know, those handcuffs has come in handy" she winked at him. He smirked back at her. "They have haven't they."  
Alice looked into his eyes "I'm happy like this."  
"Me too"  
Alice leaned on her elbows and gave him a kiss "I should take a shower, I also have a job."  
"Yeah go do that" 

She gave him a kiss before walking to the bathroom. She turned and leaned on the doorframe. She saw Fp looking at her "You could join me."  
He seemed to consider it. "I don't think either of us will be able to go to work if I join you." He said at last.  
"Well it's your choice" she shrugged and walked into the bathroom closing the door after her. 

Fp laid back in the bed. Damn, he loves that woman. This day wasn't too bad. His life was finally going somewhere. He had his girlfriend and started to mend his friendship with some of his former classmates.

The town was free from Hiram Lodge's grip. After finally getting evidence on Hiram's illegal activists Fp with the help of the FBI could arrest him. He wouldn't get out of prison anytime soon. The farm had also been taken down with the help of the FBI and Alice. He still couldn't believe his badass girl was undercover and fooled all of them. And she was working with their son. Their son who turned out alive. He loved that kid so much  
And he couldn't be happier as he laid in his and his lovers bed waiting for his turn to take a shower.

......

Jughead and Betty had gone to the wyrm. They had won back the bar with the help of Sierra. The serpents finally had their place to call their own again. They still had their former gargoyle layout but this was and would always be their home.

They walked into the wyrm and saw Toni, Cheryl, Fangs and Sweet Pea in a corner. The serpents and the poisons had joined forces. Fp was leading the serpents, not officially as he still was the sheriff. He was leading the gang with Jughead, Fp had a discussion with Jughead and said that he wanted him to focus on school more. Jughead had protected in the beginning but eventually agreed.

Many of the former serpents had come back when they heard that Hiram was but behind bars and it was safe in Riverdale again. Cheryl was leading the poisons alongside Toni. They were still two groups but we're working together and in good terms. 

Jughead and Betty came up to the others and sat down on a couch.  
Cheryl was the first one to speak up "Why the gloomy faces?"  
Jughead sighted

"We may have accepted that our parents are dating but seeing them make out is not fun.  
"What?" Sweet Pea asked.  
"We caught them in the kitchen making out, where we eat breakfast," Betty said.  
"Oh, that makes sense." Fangs said.

"I still don't get how you didn't notice them dating." Toni spoke.  
"Don't remind me." Jughead said.  
"Wait how long did you know?" Betty asked.  
Cheryl looked at her cousin "From the begging really, It's not like they were that discrete about it."  
"We saw then sneak around here a few times." Sweet pea said.  
"And pops" Fangs added.  
Betty put her head in her hands "how did we not notice it?"  
"I have no idea," Toni said. 

"Well it's summer and no school so let's not think about our damn parents."  
"Not that easy when it's our parents it's about," Betty said and looked at Jughead.  
Sweet pea sighed "Well nothing will change because you think about it."  
"Yeah I guess you're right, and they are happy."

Jughead stood up "Why don't we go to pop's?" He suggested, wanting to change the subject.  
The group seemed to consider it but they all eventually agreed. 

They walked out of the wyrm and hoped on their motorcycles. Alice hadn't been the happiest about knowing that her daughter had a motorcycle but she allowed Betty to have it. The ride to pops wasn't long so they arrived at the diner fast. 

They hopped off their motorcycles and walked into pops and took a both. They waited until a waitress came and they ordered their meal. Not much later the waitress came with their food. 

All of them ordered a milkshake. Jughead also ordered a burger and some fries that Betty would steal from his plate.

"I can't believe we will begin senior year." she said after stealing a fry.  
"Time goes by fast even in this weird town." Sweet pea said. 

"We will, of course, be hosting a pool party at the end of summer." Cheryl took Toni's hand and smiled.  
"Yeah I'm looking forward to that," Betty said to her cousin.

"I'm just glad I got my money back from that farm."  
"Yeah, It's pretty cool to have a brother in the FBI I guess." Sweet pea said.  
"I'm just glad I will be able to write in the future."  
"You will be amazing" Jughead had his arm around her shoulders.  
"Thank you Jug."

"Should we call Veronica and Archie to join us?" Cheryl asked.  
"No Veronica was out with Reggie and I think Archie is with his mom" Betty answered. 

Reggie and Veronica had continued to date. Veronica wasn't sure if she who she wanted to date. She loved Archie but she realized that she had started to grow feelings for Reggie. They were going strong now.

Archie spends a lot of time with his mom after the passing of his father. His friends were, of course, there for him. Josie was also back in town and she and Archie had begun dating again. 

"Veronica has been very happy since her father went into prison."  
"Well her father doesn't have his control over her and her mother."  
Charles had been an angel since he came to town. He helped clear Hermione's name from all charges. She had given the FBI information about Hiram's dealings in exchange for her freedom.

"That's true."  
Betty took off her jacket and put it on the seat beside her. "It's so hot today!"  
"It's been hot for the past week." Fangs said.  
"Well, it's the perfect weather to go and swim," Betty said.  
"We should go to Sweetwater river." Sweet pea suggested.  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"I think we are just gonna head back to our pool, right TT?"  
"Yeah let's head home but thanks for the offer."  
"Right should we go?" Jughead asked.  
"Yeah"

The group stood up and walked out of pops. They hopped on their motorcycles and started to drive. Cheryl and Toni back to Thistle house and their big pool and Jughead, Betty, Sweet pea and Fangs to Sweetwater river.


	2. Welcome to Riverdale

Ciana was looking out the window. Her head was leaned against it and she was looking at the long road ahead of her.

She saw nothing but a long road and trees on either side of the road. It was like a big forest around the road.

She had headphones in her ears to block out the sound of the bus. There were some crying and screaming children in the back of the bus. There were two women who it seems could never stop talking to each other and didn't really realize that they were talking quite loud.

A couple who was seated a few seats ahead of her were all too touchy to be out in public. And then there was the man beside her. He was sleeping and snoring loudly. She had tried to be without her headphones for a while at the start if her journey but decided that she soon would get mad if she continued to hear all of the noise around her. She was currently listening to "rap god" by Eminem. The song came to an end and she went to her playlist, she searched until she found something she liked and put it on. 

The beat and the voice overpowers the noise in the bus but she could still hear the faint crying of the young baby. It couldn't have been more than 6 months old. And as much as the sound had annoyed her after a while she couldn't blame the mother. The mother seemed young and tired and besides the young baby, she had a 2-year-old boy who wouldn't stop moving. She was alone with the kids. No father was there. Ciana wondered what the mother could have been through to be sitting in this hot, cheap bus. She felt sorry for her. 

The bus kept on driving for an hour before it stopped in a little village. She saw the two loud talking woman get their bags and get out of the bus, walking into the village. She studied them until they were only small dots on the horizon. The bus was back on the road after a few minutes.

The woman in the background had somehow got her baby to fall asleep but the older boy was still wide awake playing around.

Ciana wondered if she would find what she was looking for. What was she even looking for? She wasn't entirely sure herself. She had figured she would figure it out when she got to the town

She had a stack of money in her bag that would help her on the way. She drank a gulp of water from her flask that she had beside her. The bus was extremely hot.

It was summer and the sun was high in the sky, no clouds in the way. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple black top. She was wearing a pair of black sneakers and she had a black cap beside her. Her naturally wavy dark hair was in a high ponytail.

She put her head back on the window and she was again back to watching the road ahead. The bus kept on going until it stopped to let out some passengers. The last ones who left were the mother. Her baby was awake again and crying for her mother's attention but the mother was busy dragging out her 2-year-old boy out of the bus. The only ones left now was her and her snoring neighbor. From a bus full of people only 2 were left.

They traveled for a while and she watched the time on her phone to see how long she had left of her journey. It shouldn't be much. And it wasn't that long after that she could see a sign at the right side of the road. It was simple and green, the letters Riverdale pained with white color.

Ciana sat up and after 10 minutes the bus came to a stop. She stood up and took her bag from the floor. As she climbed over her snoring neighbor she wondered if he meant to travel so far or if he had missed his stop when he was sleeping.

She walked out the bus and strapped the bag to her shoulder. She put on her cap and pulled her hair out the hole in the back. She watched the bus drive away and started to walk. 

She didn't really know where she was walking but went into the direction of the town. She walked straight and turned right into a street. Big houses were on either side of the big street. She walked down the street and passed a big white house. She stopped at the house. The house had a red door and stairs that led up to the house. It felt expensive. She saw an old rusty truck in front of the house. It felt less expensive. She thought it was odd. Before she could think about it too much as she always did she started to walk. 

She passed another house, this one a yellow one. It wasn't as big, fancy and expensive looking like the white one but it was big enough for her. She walked to the end of the street and took left this time. She walked for a while until she came into what seems to be the center of the town. Some markets and stores were open and people were buying stuff, living their lives. She walked until she saw the building she was looking for. Finally a hotel.

She walked into the hotel and stood in front of the reception. An old woman was sitting there. "Hello, and welcome," she said with a smile.   
Ciana returned the smile "Hi".  
She read the receptions name tag. Trisha. She looked at her kindly.   
"What are you looking for"  
"I was wondering how much a night costs"  
Trisha looks up at her "it costs 55 dollars for a night"   
The girl's eyes widen "55 dollars"  
Trisha looked at her"yes"

Ciana ran a hand through her hair.  
"Is there anything cheaper?"  
"No, not anything here"  
Ciana looked at Trisha. "Anywhere else" 

Trisha gave her a long look. "You may find something on the Southside"  
What was the southside? Ciana had never heard of it.  
"What is the Southside?" She askes.  
"The southside is the poor side of town"   
"The poor?" Ciana was confused.  
"Yes, there is a poor side and this side the Northside is more of the rich side"  
Ciana looked around her.  
"Oh okay," She saw Trisha studying her. "May I ask you something"  
Ciana tilted her head "Go ahead"  
"You're not from town are you"   
Ciana shook her head "No I'm not"  
"Only brave or stupid people would come to Riverdale"  
What was that supposed to mean?  
Ciana ignored the comment.  
"Where can I find the southside"  
Trisha waved her hand in a direction.   
"Just walk south"  
Ciana backed away from the reception. "Thank you for your help"  
"You're welcome" Trisha waved her goodbye.

She walked out of the hotel and started to walk the direction Trisha said, assuming it was south. Again she studied the people around her and saw how they lived their lives. Ciana walked for a while until she saw a bridge. She walked over it.

She could now see why they called it the poor side. It was so different than the Northside. The people here didn't have elegant clothes they had over the Northside. Many of them had a leather jacket with a snake on the back. They watched her as she walked by. She straightened her back and held her head high as she walked.

She walked past an abandoned car that had its window smashed, no daubed that someone had stolen something.

She came to a building and stood in front of it. It was an old motel. The letters were white and rusty. She walked into the motel and walked to the reception.

"Hi," she said with a smile. The woman in front of the desk looked tired.   
She didn't great her back. "What can I help with," she said instead.   
"I was wondering how much a night costs?" The receptionist chewed gum "We have a room for 20 dollars"   
Ciana fished out 40 dollars from her bag and handed it over to the woman. "I will take one for two nights."

The woman only handed her the key and told her to go up to the second floor. Ciana took the stairs up to the second floor and walked along the hall. She walked down to the end of the hall, room 55. She opened the door with the key and walked in.

There weren't many things there. A kingsize bed on the left side of the room. A desk was against a window and a clothes drawer was standing on the right side if the room. Beside the drawer was a door that led to the bathroom. It wasn't big or fancy but it had to do. The walls were yellow wallpaper and the floors were of Oakwood and had an ugly grey mat.

She walked to the bed and put the keys on the bead side table. She put down her bag on the floor and sat down at the bed. She laid down on the bed. She was exhausted. She sat up again and opened her bag. She took out her PJs and quickly changed. She let her hair down and turned off the light. She pulled down the covers of the bed and curled up like a ball under them. She put her hand under her head and couldn't fight off the sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. And I hope that you will continue to read and find out about who Ciana is and what she does in Riverdale.

**Author's Note:**

> So the next chapter will be an introduction of a new character I created. I wanted a chapter about her. She will be important in the story, a big part. I won't say how or why but she will. No other main character will be in the next chapter.
> 
> I will try to update this story every week.


End file.
